This invention relates to a video viewing facility for viewing video of a self-luminous display.
A self-luminous display such as an organic EL display or a plasma display is a device for displaying video by emitting light by a panel itself. However, the self-luminous display has a problem in that external light (light incident on the panel from the outside) is easily reflected.
To prevent such reflection of external light, Japanese Patent Publication No. 9-127885 A discloses a self-luminous display including a polarizing film 50, a λ/4 plate 60, and a self-luminous panel 80 in this order from the visible side as shown in FIG. 7. In this self-luminous display, of external light k1, linearly polarized light vibrating in an absorption axis direction A of the polarizing film 50 (about a half of the external light k1) is absorbed in the polarizing film 50 and linearly polarized light k2 vibrating in the direction orthogonal to the absorption axis direction A (remaining half of the external light k1) passes through the polarizing film 50. The linearly polarized light k2 passed through the polarizing film 50 is converted into clockwise circularly polarized light k3 (or counterclockwise circularly polarized light) by the λ/4 plate 60. The clockwise circularly polarized light k3 (or counterclockwise circularly polarized light) is reflected on the surface of the self-luminous panel 80 and changes to counterclockwise circularly polarized light k4 (or clockwise circularly polarized light). This counterclockwise circularly polarized light k4 (or clockwise circularly polarized light) is converted into linearly polarized light k5 vibrating in the absorption axis direction A by the λ/4 plate 60 and this linearly polarized light k5 is absorbed in the polarizing film 50. In this way, the related-art self-luminous display prevents the reflection of the external light.
However, in the related-art self-luminous display has a problem in that the polarizing film absorbs about a half of display light emitted from the self-luminous panel and thus the screen becomes dark.
Specifically, display light m1 emitted from the self-luminous panel 80 passes through the λ/4 plate 60 and is incident on the polarizing film 50 as shown in FIG. 7. The polarizing film 50 transmits only one of the orthogonal polarized light components therethrough and absorbs the other of the orthogonal polarized light components. That is, as shown in FIG. 7, when natural light is represented as it is separated into two orthogonal components (linearly polarized light m2 and linearly polarized light m3), the linearly polarized light m3 vibrating in the transmission axis direction of the polarizing film 50 passes through the polarizing film 50. However, the linearly polarized light m2 vibrating in the absorption axis direction A is absorbed in the polarizing film 50 and thus is not seen by the viewer. Therefore, the screen of the related-art self-luminous display becomes dark. Further, since the external light reflection prevention effect of the related-art self-luminous display is not sufficient, it is necessary to darken a room to view high-quality video.